Stealing the Spotlight
by Deidaras Masterpiece
Summary: AU They were the negatives, and she was the positive. The bad boy of school, the hottie of the year, and the Jealous bodyguard...all under one thought in their heads...Sakura Haruno. Let the woe arrive. SasuSaku, NejiSaku, GaaSaku etc.


**A/n: I was so lazy to write the first chapter again, but I wanted to make it longer and a bit improved. So, here we go again! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

**Pairings: Between SasuSaku, NejiSaku, and GaaSaku. Other pairings are NaruHina, TenLee, ChoInoShikaTema…yes, 4 people! XD**

**Summary: ****[AU "Aren't we Jealous, eh, Sasuke-kun?" She said, emphasizing the suffix to his name. He turned around, giving her a nasty look. "Just you wait, Haruno...Just you wait..." SasuSaku, NejiSaku, GaaSaku etc.**

"_Blah," Thinking…_

"**Blah," Inner Sakura…**

"Blah," Normal Conversation…

**Chapter 1: For better or for worse**

The sky faded in color from a faint baby blue, to a dark, illuminating one. Yes, it was turning dark. It was turning into the time of day that you want to go to sleep, or stay up and watch T.V while eating a midnight snack. Sakura Haruno, 16 years old, had only 5 more hours till she turned 17 years old. Her birthday party was going to rock, and she hoped that all her friends from her school arrived at the party.

"Tu lu lululu Tu lulululululu…." She sang, skipping with 4 shopping bags to her house on the corner of Music Street. Yes, music…her parents were probably waiting at home for her, and prepared dinner, while she went on a shopping spree as her gift. Buy anything she wanted with her dad's credit card. What she got wasn't a load of stuff; since she didn't want to waste her daddy's money…I mean, would you? Anyways, there, on the corner of the street, was her big, beige house, covered in vines, lived 12 little girls in two—wait a minute….that is not the story! Too lazy to erase it…So her house was beautiful, there you go. Taking her key out of her purse, she unlocked the front door and entered the main room.

"Hello! Anyone home…I smell food!" She said out loud, but the house was pitching black. Then the chandelier above her flickered on and she jolted back when about, 40 people jumped towards her, shouting, "Surprise!!!!"

Yes…even I would be surprised…Sakura looked around, as her two parents made their way to her, holding a bouquet of flowers. She smiled and tears fell down her cheeks, being wiped away by her free hand.

"Thank you everyone…" She said, looking at the familiar faces around her, and grinned widely. "Thank you very much…"

Her mother than spoke up for everyone to hear, and then pushed a lock of her daughters hair back.

"Sakura…we just wanted to tell you good-bye…" She said, making Sakura look perplexed, and making her change her smile into a frown.

"Wait…what?" She asked looking straight at her parents and clearing her throat.

"You didn't tell her!" Her mother scolded, slapping her husband on the arm and earning a grunt in response.

"I…seemed to have forgotten, but thought I did! I'm old! Who could you blame?!" He defended himself, and earned a glare from his wife.

"Where am I going? Are you guys coming with me? And, I want to finish school here!"

Her mom looked at her, and began to explain rather unfavorably.

"You are going to Konoha, without us, since me and your father have to go away for a business trip. You'll be staying at your fathers' friends' house. He is a Hyuuga, and he has two daughters and a nephew. One of his daughters seems to be your age, and his nephew is older by a year. His other daughter is 4 years younger than you, so, you'll all get along very, very well. Now, do you understand! I packed your bags, and there will be no complaints!" She turned on her heel, and walked straight to the kitchen. All the guests stared in awe, and Sakura began to laugh manically.

"You guys are kidding, right?!" She laughed hard, feeling tears roll down her cheeks from too much laughing.

------

"**THEY WEREN"T JOKING! DAHM IT ALL! Shannaro…!" Inner Sakura began to scream and pull her hair.**

'_Yeah, I know…' _Sakura thought to herself and stared at the ticket. Her parents' flight left hours ago, and she just wanted to wake up from this nightmare. Only she had woken up 3 nights already, in denial, so this wasn't a dream. She can't be in denial for this long. She had to except the fact that there are things that---oh what the hell??!! She was going to Konoha and that's final!

The intercom in the Airport started and a feminine voice was heard. "The flight to Konohagakure will be departing in 15 min at 9:25 P.M. Please, all passengers are to be seated in the waiting area of 214. I repeat that all passengers boarded to Konohagakure, are to be seated in area 214, thank you."

Sakura sighed. "Better get going."

"**You know it girl!" Inner Sakura stated proudly and pushed her fist in the air. **

------

Sitting in the waiting room, she spent seconds checking if she looked good, or if anything was stuck in between her teeth. After passengers started boarding, she grabbed her luggage and walked to the doors and handed her ticket to a beautiful flight attendant.

"Thank you, and please enjoy your flight with us." She said, earning a nod from Sakura.

"I hope…" Sakura muttered and walked with a frown on her face.

Walking straight to the back of the terminal, she entered the plane, handing her ticket to the flight attendant and following the directions to her seat, 11A. At least she was in first class…

Waking straight up and few rows, she saw her seat, and saw her partner. He had beautiful crimson hair, with eyes like a panda, covering his emerald orbs.

"_Wow…he's beautiful…"_She thought, holding back a blush arriving at her face.

"**You mean Dahm HOT!!!" **Inner Sakura screamed, fainting in her spot.

"_At least you shut up…" _

"Uhm…excuse me…my seat is right there? Can I sit there?" She asked, with her oh so sweetest voice.

Without answering, he stood up, walking behind her and letting her pass. She then sat near the window with a good view of the airport. Sighing and grabbing a hold of her favorite book, she began reading before the plane lifted off.

"Hello everyone, this is your captain. I hope you all enjoy your flight, and we'll reach Konoha in about 7-8 hours. Please put your seatbelts on and we are ready to lift off."

Sakura put her seatbelt on and breathed in and out. Her first time on a plane, and she was afraid that the plane might break down, or anything related to death.

The plane then lifted off the ground, leaving Sakura light headed and grabbing on the arm rest to her right. It was soft and warm. She held onto it tightly, keeping her eyes shut and praying to Kami that she'll live. Or not…no! No bad thoughts!

"Congratulations, we are in the air, and we are heading for Konoha." The captain said over the intercom, and everyone began clapping. The lights dimmed, and she still kept a hold of the arm rest. The sky was dark outside, and she began to open her eyes, and breathe small breaths.

"Can you please let go off my hand?" A voice beside her asked dourly, and she jolted, looking straight at the owner of the voice.

Her hand was rested upon the man beside hers, and at top speed, she pulled away.

"Sorry! I didn't know your hand was t-there…" She said looking away to hide the blush rising up to her face.

Without accepting her apology, or even looking her way, he turned back to his book and began reading again.

"He has no manners…" She muttered to herself, looking the other way and frowning. The man looked at her over his book and smiled.

"_She is something…" _He thought to himself, as he turned a page. She began to look out and stare in awe.

A few minutes passed and the plane was facing turbulence. Sakura wiped the sweat off her forehead and looked straight up to the ceiling.

"We're gonna make it, we're gonna make it, we're gonna make it!" She murmured to herself, and shut her eyes down tight.

"**We're ****not**** going to make it! We're ****not ****going to make it! We're ****not**** going to make it!" **Inner Sakura cried, pushing herself against the wall. **"Get me Outta here! Abort! Abort plane!"**

"_Calm down, Idiot!"_

"**No! No, we're gonna die!" **She continued bawling her eyes out and screaming.

"We are having some turbulence, and it should go away soon. Please, do not panic…" The captain said, making Sakura feel queasy.

"**Duh, we're having turbulence! What the hell did you think we were having?!" **Inner Sakura said, leaving Sakura sweaty and panicky.

A flight attendant approached Sakura and asked with her oh-so-sweetest voice.

"Excuse me miss…are you alright? Do you need an aspirin?" She asked earning a no from Sakura.

"No thank you. I-I'm just a little shaky…first time alone on a trip." She said and began to clear her throat.

"If you need anything, just ask me. Okay?"

"Okay, thank you."

The flight attendant walked away, leaving Sakura even shakier.

The man beside her looked over and then slipped his hand behind her head and then put a pillow underneath. She looked into his emerald eyes, and noticed that above his left eye was love. As in like the tattoo, you all know what I'm talking about…

"T-thank you…" She said, blushing, but it didn't really matter. It was dark anyway.

"You're welcome…" He said putting his hands to his lap and looking straight to the front of the room.

"My name's Sakura Haruno…" She said looking at him and waiting for him to answer.

"…Sabaku no…Gaara…"

"Sabaku…no…Gaara…" She said letting the name go on her tongue like it was some juice that she wanted to savor. Then she let out a gasp and looked at him with full interest.

"You're Sunagakures Ambassadors son! Oh my god! It is such an honor to meet you! I never saw you in a lot of pictures, and you looked so familiar, and I heard you were Sunas number 1 hottie! Oh my god…" She took a few seconds to catch her breath and then looked straight at him, her lips formed into a big and wide grin.

H looked at her with a disgusted and shocked look on his face. "Maybe I am…" He said shaking his head away.

"The turbulence has ended and we took off the seatbelt sign. You may roam around if you wish. Thank you."

She listened and then gave out a chuckle.

"Thanks for distracting me…" She said, taking off her seatbelt, reaching down for her purse.

"No problem…" He said, taking off his seatbelt in the process.

"So Gaara-kun," She began looking at his features. "Why are you really going to Konoha? Business or Vacation?" She asked rather maturely.

"Neither. I'm moving there." Gaara said looking straight at her, and smiling. "How about you?"

"Oh…me too…moving with my parents friends…" Sakura answered. "Why are you moving away from Suna? I heard you have siblings too. What happened with them?"

"They're coming with me. They are in first class, but a little bit in front of us. And we're moving away since, well…We hated it in Suna…" Gaara looked uneasy and Sakura somewhat felt pity for him.

"Sorry. It's not my business about your life anyway."

That left him dangling. Most girls would plead him to keep speaking, and then give it to the media. But she…just didn't…

"It's okay…"

"Ha!"

Gaara looked straight at Sakura, only to come upon her laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asked, receiving a wave from Sakura.

"Oh…Nothing…It's just that, I read on the internet that you didn't speak that much too anyone, not even your own siblings! Why are you talking to me so much then?"  
Gaara felt his heart jump. Why did it do that?

_Ba-bump…Ba-bump…_

What was up with the 'Ba-bump' sound?

"Uh…It's just that, I—"

"Excuse me? Would you like to order?" The flight Attendant asked, handing over two menus to them.

"Thank you." They both said in unison.

"Heh…you're welcome…" She giggled walking away. "They make such a cute couple!" The flight attendent said to another one, and her friend chuckled along with her.

Hearing that made Gaara blush uncontrollably, but Sakura rather pissed.

"We aren't together!" She said to the flight attendant, earning a smile from her.

"What a bitch…" She said under her breath that only she and Gaara could hear.

Deep inside of Gaara, he felt saddened by her rejection.

------

The plane was just above Konoha and it was early in the morning.

6:14 to be precise. Sakura's eyes opened slightly when the sunlight hit her eyelids. She glanced at the window and saw her pillow on the side, while she adjusted her head. Wait, if her pillow was on the opposite side of her head, then what was she resting on?  
She made her gaze fall upon a red haired beauty sleeping, and her head rested on the crook of his neck. It was more comfy than the pillow anyway, and she had to admit, when the sun hit his face just right, he was a God.

Without any further ado, she raised her body up and rubbed her neck. At least he was asleep. If he woke up before her, he might've pushed her off of him.

What she didn't know was that the man sitting beside her was awake and watching her every move. After about 40 min, Gaara woke up and the plane prepared for take down and she adjusted her seatbelt and watched Gaara do the same.

"Hold on tight, and we'll be on the ground in Konoha…" The captain announced.

Sakura looked down as they approached the ground.

"I know this time that we're going to make it…"  
------

The plane stopped and the captain turned on the intercom.

"We have arrived in The Konoha Airport and we have arrived safely. Thank You for enjoying our flight on Konoha Air. Thank You."

All the passengers started clapping and unbuckling their seatbelts.

Taking down her luggage, she looked at Gaara and stuck her hand out. "Well, this is good-bye."

He grabbed her hand and shook it. "Good bye Sakura."

"Good bye Gaara-kun…"

With that she left him there all alone. Two people approached Gaara.

"Gaara…You think you'll ever see her again?" The brown haired boy asked, earning a punch from the blond haired girl.

"Don't start with Gaara, Kankurou. You know he has a bad side." She said with a black look on her face.

"Temari…I know…" He answered, only to be pushed back by Gaara.

"Just shut up…" Gaara said walking past them and making his way towards the doors.

------

Sakura made her way through the big crowds of people, and looked for the person that was supposed to pick her up.

"_You'll be picked up by Hiashi's nephew, Neji. He'll be wearing a school uniform, since your flight will have to be arriving during School time. Don't complain, and 2 years will go by like that!" _She heard her moms' voice in her head, playing like a record.

She looked around, looking for the oh-so called Neji.

"_He'd probably be one of those really ugly guys who are so fat, and don't care, without any care for his hair or body, and would probably stink big time. I know it!"_ She thought, looking around for her name on any of the people's cardboards.

She then spotted one it beautiful handwriting: Sakura Haruno.

She ran up to it and pushed the cardboard away from the owners face.

What she got to be Neji was the total opposite of what she expected.

This man had long ebony hair with dashing lavender eyes. His face was like an angels and his body was athletic and toned.

"_Total…wow." _She thought to herself and felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment.

"**You Know IT!" **Inner Sakura beamed punching her fists to an invisible punching bag.

"Uh…I'm Sakura Haruno. Are you Neji Hyuuga?" She asked looking straight at his beautiful eyes.

"Yes Haruno-san. Let me take your bags." He began, only to be intercepted by a hand.

"No, it's okay. I'll take my own bags. And please, just call me Sakura." She said, receiving a questioning look from him, but he just nodded.

"Okay."

They walked out and she saw him open the door to a long black stretch limo.

"Is this yours?" She asked and Neji shook his head.

"No. This is my uncles. He owns one of the biggest companies in Konoha, and he wanted you to feel welcome." Neji said taking her bag into the trunk of the car and back to her.

"Thank You Neji, I feel welcomed…but…please, stop acting like a butler to me? I will feel even more welcomed if we acted as if we were friends." She said, looking straight, deeply down into his eyes.

"Yes…Sakura." He answered, sitting in the limo right after her. She gazed right out of the windows and felt something, or someone, watch her as she rode away.

------

**A/n: Well, one Chapter finished again and I hope you all like it better than last times. This is like, ten times bigger than last times chapter. So, tell me what you all think about this chapter and you all can tell me who you want her to end up with! I hope all of you review with great comments, and constrictive criticism. I really need to improve on my writing, since I'm not really great with English! It is my 3****rd**** language after all! So, look below this place, and it says, SUBMIT REVIEW!**

**Next time on: Stealing the Spotlight, Chapter 2**

**Sakura enters the Hyuuga Mansion, and to her luck, Hinata Hyuuga becomes her first friend! She then meets TenTen and Ino Yamanaka. And who's that familiar face in the back of the room? And who is this guy trying to get all up in Sakura's business? Keep a look out on Stealing the spotlight! Wooh! **


End file.
